prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazma
|weight = 215 lbs (98 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Taka Michinoku FCW staff |debut = May 3, 2003 |retired = }} Kazma (October 1, 1982) is a Japanese professional wrestler, best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He formerly competed for Kaientai Dojo in Japan where he is a former one-time Strongest-K Champion and a former two-time Strongest-K Tag Team Champion alongside Ryota Chikuzen and Kengo Mashimo. He returned to Japan as Kazma Sakamoto, working as a freelancer for Kaientai Dojo, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 and Wrestle-1. In 2015, he signed with Wrestle-1. Career Kaientai Dojo (2003-2011) KAZMA was trained by Taka Michinoku at his Kaientai Dojo wrestling school and made his debut for the promotion on May 3, 2003. In 2005, under the guidance of former Far East Connection manager, 296, Kazma formed a stable along with Kengo Mashimo called Kinnoutou. They started to dominate, eventually taking in Ryota Chikuzen and Kunio Toshima as well. On February 27, 2005, he and Mashimo won the first Strongest-K Tag Team tournament and were crowned the first ever Strongest-K Tag Team champions, the two dominating the tag team scene in K-DOJO as they also won the UWA/UWF Intercontinental Tag Team titles, absorbing them into the Strongest-K Tag Team title. World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2013) Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) In the summer of 2011, he went on an excursion to North America and was subsequently signed to a developmental contract by WWE and assigned to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling under the name Sakamoto. Sakamoto made his FCW debut on December 4, 2011 alongside fellow K-Dojo alum Hiroshi Takizawa in a loss against the team of Big E Langston and Nick Rogers. He made his singles debut in a losing Kevin Hackman only a few weeks ago. He was part of an eight-man battle royal to become the number one contender for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. ''Raw'' and servant of Lord Tensai (2012) On March 26, 2012, Sakamoto made his WWE on screen debut in a vignette for upcoming WWE superstar Lord Tensai. He made his television debut on the April 2, 2012 edition of WWE Raw as the manager, servant and attendant of Tensai in his match against Alex Riley. For several weeks Sakamoto would refuse interviews with Tensai until April 16, when Tensai would talk about himself. On the April 16 episode of Raw, Sakamoto would interfere in the main event leading to Lord Tensai's defeat of John Cena. After being left of all WWE programming for some time, on the April 30 edition of Raw, as Laurinaitis was about to reveal Cena's opponent for Over the Limit, Lord Tensai's music hit and Cena would find himself surrounded by both Tensai and Sakamoto. Laurinaitis would then ambush Cena from behind and both Sakamoto and Tensai followed up with shots of their own on Cena as Laurinaitis revealed that he would be the man who faces Cena at WWE Over the Limit. Sakamoto and Tensai would then hold Cena's arm across the ring steps with Laurinaitis stomping on it and slamming a steel chair on the exposed limb. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Kazma' ***Chokeslam ***''Kazmax'' (Side slam) ***''Rydeen Bomb'' (Sitout spinebuster) **'As Sakamoto' ***''Harakiri'' (Diving double foot stomp) *'Signature moves' **''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) **''Kazlock'' (Crossface chickenwing) **''Kazrock'' (Arm triangle choke) **Throat thrust *'Wrestlers managed' **Lord Tensai **Goliath *'Tag teams and stables' **Omega **Monster Plant **Desperado **Real Desperado Championships and accomplishments *'Kaientai Dojo' **Strongest-K Championship (1 time) **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Kengo Mashimo (1), Ryota Chikuzen (1) and Miyawaki (1) **UWA/UWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kengo Mashimo **Strongest-K Tag Team tournament - with Kengo Mashimo (2005) External links * CageMatch profile * Profile Category:1982 births Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Pro-Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle-1 current roster Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers